


"Because I meant it! Every word!"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Because I meant it! Every word I said to you that night, I meant it!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Because I meant it! Every word!"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Because I meant it! Every word I said to you that night, I meant it!"

"Because I meant it! Every word I said to you that night - I meant it!" Oliver said breathlessly. 

There. He had done it. Let the chips fall where they may; there was no turning back now. Oliver watched as Felicity’s eyes widened in understanding. 

She had just gotten back to the Foundry from her sixth date with some guy named Michael. For some reason, Oliver chose that night to pick a fight with her about her choice of men. The guy, after all, was some investment banker.

"He’s not just some investment banker, Oliver!" She had argued back. "He cares about me! Unlike some people I know!"

"Just what are you implying, Felicity?" He had countered. They had both risen to their feet by this point.

"You know exactly what I mean! How am I supposed to believe anything you say to me anymore? You-you say one thing and it gives me this hope, but then you say a completely other thing that just pulls all hope from under me! I’m not a yo-yo you can just toy with, Oliver! How am I supposed to believe you?"

And that’s when he said it. ‘Because I meant it! Every word I said to you that night, I meant it!’ He looked down at her, hoping, praying for some kind of reaction.

His voice was still ringing in her ears as she let the words sink in. He was looking down at her, neither of them moving. 

"Oliver-" She said finally.

"It was the only way," He explained, his voice strained. "It-it had to be believable, and you know how bad I am at lying. So I figured the only way I could get Slade to believe me was if- if I was telling the truth. And I was, Felicity. I swear to you, I was. I meant every word, and if-"

Her lips crashed against his. He froze, but only for a moment, because in the next instant his hands were all over her back and tangled in her hair. He pulled the tie out of her hair, and she moaned as he bent down to nick at her neck. He stumbled as he backed her into the pillar. 

Somehow, he forced himself to slow down. This wasn’t just some one-night stand he could walk away from in the morning. This wasn’t Sara or Laurel, who had known him as the old Oliver.

This was Felicity. His light, his reason for fighting, his reason for becoming a hero. She was his future.

He could feel her hands, one tugging at the nape of his neck, the other exploring his chest and stomach. She pressed light butterfly kisses to his jaw and down his neck as they slowed.

"Felicity-" He whispered, his voice hoarse. 

"Okay, I believe you," She smiled, nodding her head. "But I think this means I owe Michael a phone call."

He smiled, pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
